1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bicycle support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle body support apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the torso support of an individual during use of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle support structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,378 and 4,978,167 are available in the prior art.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a torso support specifically oriented relative to an individual to maintain that individual's torso in a supported manner during use of the bicycle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.